ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Diane Luna
Diane Luna ''(played by Ace) ''is an unclaimed Hunter of Artemis. She is known as a very serious, reserved individual. She has been a Hunter of Artemis for 324 years. Biography Diane was born in Salem, Massachusetts, 22 years before the time of the Salem Witch Trials. For some reason, Diane was born with strange white hair; it was an indicator to everyone else around her that she was different. During the trials, both of her parents were condemned as witches. Diane didn't know what to do; she was all alone, with no one to look out for her. In her grief, she sought out the books that had gotten her parents both condemned. She hoped that if she read them, she could die with her parents, instead of having to suffer living helplessly and alone. However, once she did read them, she realized why her parents wouldn't pronounce themselves as witches and live with her. These books spoke about the moon, and of an ancient goddess who had existed long, long ago. With nothing else to live for, Diane ran out of the house and into the woods, a place which the Salemites abhorred. The forest was a place of the devil. For this, Diane could be proclaimed a witch, but she didn't care anymore. She ran out, deep into the forest, and up into the tallest tree and began to climb. When she finally reached the top, she could see the full moon in all its glory, shining down upon her face. In that instant, Artemis came to her and asked her to join the Hunt. For a minute, Diane was too shocked to answer. Could her parents' books be true; was that why they had not proclaimed themselves as witches? With no where left to go, Diane accepted the offer to join Artemis in the Hunt. To help take her mind off of her parents' demise, Artemis gave Diane her silver bow and arrows, as well as giving her an unusual mark on her forehead. Unused to receiving gifts, Diane thanked the divine woman, and off they went into the night. Physical Appearance Diane is about 5'9 and has a lean, dense muscular build due to her rigorous routine as a Hunter. She has very pale skin, a unique mark on her forehead which was given to her by Lady Artemis when she joined the Hunt, as well as long whitish-silver hair and purple eyes. Mental Appearance Strengths- Fighting: Whether it be in archery or with her weapon, she's an amazing fighter and hunter. She's quick and strong, precise and poised. Bond with animals: Due to being a huntress, but also to be explored further. Leadership: She's actually very good at leading others when she needs to. Experienced: She knows how to take care of herself and has experience with a variety of things after living so long. Weaknesses- Stubborn: Extremely so, she doesn't like to compromise, which can makes things hard for her. Emotionless: She's not very good at sharing how she feels, which makes it hard for others to understand her. Fire: She's traumatized by it, due to the fact that her father and the woman who raised her were both burned at the stake. She can handle a small campfire, but anything larger, especially once out of control, terrifies her. Fury: Once she gets mad, there's nearly no stopping her. Which can lead to bad choices. Powers None Weapon Lady Artemis gifted Diane with a special blade known as Crescent after 300 years as a Hunter. It is a silver khopesh that she values dearly. She also carries her standard silver bow and arrow. Trivia Diane has a beautiful singing voice, but she almost never uses it and hasn't even shown it off to the other Hunters. She's very self-conscious about it. Category:Ace Category:Half-Blood Category:Hunters of Artemis Category:Characters